


ᴏʀᴘʜɪᴄ | sally face x reader

by melodyash



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghost Hunters, Idiots in Love, Multi, Murder Mystery, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyash/pseuds/melodyash
Summary: Orphic:(adj.) mysterious and entrancing;beyond ordinary understanding.～Start: 01.01.2020book cover by me
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	ᴏʀᴘʜɪᴄ | sally face x reader

After your encounter with Larry and Sal you returned home to find your mother lying on the couch with a huge pizza box in her lap while watching TV. She turned towards you and smiled when she heard the front door closing. ''Oh hey girls. Back already?'' she said as she kept munching on her pizza. You gasped and placed your right hand on your heart and pretended to be hurt. ''Eating pizza without me? I have never experienced this big of a betrayal.'' you said as you walked towards her and let yourself fall to the couch. The couch felt nice and comfortable against your butt. You took a slice of pizza from the box and started eating it like there's no tomorrow. All those tagging, seeking for your sister made you pretty hungry. And the fact that you loved pizza a lot turned you into a big talking stomach.

''Hey, leave some to me!'' you heard your sister say just before she jumped on you. You choked on your pizza as you shouted ''FUCK!'' the answer from your mom wasn't late ''Language!'' you pushed off Ava to the floor as she groaned. ''Mom can you tell Y/N something!'' she said as she frowned and stood up from the ground. You send Ava a devilish grin and took a big bite out of your pizza. You started to chew it like it was the most delicious thing you've ever ate and made loving sounds.

''Y/N.'' you looked at your mom with one eyebrow raised. ''Something.'' A roar of laughter escaped your mouth as you heard Ava ''Ha ha ha. What comedians you two are.'' you looked up at her and caught her before she could go into another room and attitudinize you for days. Before she could progress anything you started tickling her as her laughter echoed through the walls. ''Ah- stop it! Mom- tell her to STOAHAHA-'' you both fell to the ground as she struggled to get out of your grasp.

You finally let her go and sat on the place your butt warmed on the couch. Ava sat between you and your mom as she took a slice of pizza as well and started to eat it. You loved your family, a lot.

•

''Oh I forgot to tell you.'' you started to speak while you and your mom kept folding the clothes carefully to place them into the wardrobes. ''Yeah?'' your mom asked as she kept folding Ava's clothes. Neither of you made eye contact and just kept folding them. ''Today I met two boys around my age and one of them lives just next door, room 402.'' you said as you finished all of your clothes and started to watch your mom folding Ava's. ''Oh really? That's amazing sweetie, your first friends here.'' she said as she kept her eye glued on her work, being careful that all of them are at the same shape.

''Yeah I know. And they wanted to hang out tomorrow.'' your mom nodded as she continued. ''Alright, when can I meet them?'' you chuckled at your mom. You knew her too well. ''I already told them to come stop by tomorrow. They said it's ok.'' your mom smiled as she finished all the clothes and proudly placed her hands on her waist.

''Well then, is that it?'' she said as you nodded 'no' and continued. ''One of the boys, Larry, said that since you're new here maybe you'd like to meet her mom.'' your mom looked at you with a smile. ''That'll be great. I'll probably be too bored all alone in this house when you and Ava start school again. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to.'' you groaned when she mentioned school. Being honest, you missed your old school. You were there since primary school and knew all of the students. You worked really hard to not make any enemies there and to get everyone to like you.

Thinking about it now, how is your school life going to be in here? How are the students like? Will they accept you? Maybe you won't even make any friends at all. There were so many possibilities that scared you to hell. You shake your head. _It'll be alright. Besides maybe I'll go to the same school with Sal and Larry. Nockfell is a small town I doubt there are too many schools here._ You nodded to yourself and smiled. _I have to get them to like me tomorrow. If I mess things up, no friend._

''You're going to hang out with them tomorrow? Then what about me?'' you sighed. ''Ava you're not our age.'' she frowned at you. ''This is not fair! That boy with the pig tails would like me to come!'' you raised a brow in confusion. ''Why him?'' she looked at you in a way of saying are you dumb?

''Well duh, he wears pig tails and so do I!'' she exclaimed as she motioned to her pigtails. Oh boy. ''Wait, pig tails?'' your mom interrupted as she raised a brow. You sighed. There we go. ''Yeah there was a boy with pig tails as well. That means we can be friends as well, right mommy?'' your mom sighed. ''Well that is not how it works sweetie but may I ask, how do you know they're a he?'' you were about to answer her but Ava acted faster than you.

''He didn't had boobies. Y/N has really big ones but his chest was just flat. Oh, like these walls!'' she exclaimed as you opened your eyes in shock. _What the hell Ava-_ ''Ava no-'' you started and just sighed instead of finishing. You looked at your mom but she just shrugged and chuckled.

''I see but let's just leave your sister and her friends alone tomorrow alright? And we both can go shopping!'' you mom said as Ava gasped and smiled. ''Really? Will you buy me a new dress as well?'' she said as your mom nodded. Ava started to run around the house in happiness and you thanked your mom and picked up your clothes from the ground.

You carried your carefully folded clothes to your new room and placed them one by one to the wardrobe. Fortunately there are 3 bedrooms which is one for you, one for Ava and one for your mom. You didn't had all the furnitures but your mom said she'll go out to look for some tomorrow as well.

You changed into your pjs and jumped on your bed. You watched the ceiling as many thoughts rushed to your head. You were thinking about your new life here, your new school, possible new friends and all these stuff. Sure, you were like a chameleon when it comes to fitting in. You were so good at falling into step with different people. Back at New Jersey, you had 2 different group of friends. One at school and one is the childhood ones.

The school one made you curse a lot. They were mostly toxic and you had no idea why you started to hang out with them in the first place. They mostly ditched classes and you, being the smartie type, passed the exams with hours of studying at home. Other than that they would criticize you a lot. They always had a thing to insult you in any way that they can. _''Really, Y/N? Those converses are sooo old fashion. Like, you need money or something?''_ and then they'd always say that those were 'friendly advices' and that you shouldn't get it wrong. You rolled your eyes at the memory. Sure, your fashion was mostly aesthetic and you liked it, a lot. So they shouldn't have the right to have a say in it. Oh but they always did. And it made you insecure a lot.

Moving on, the childhood ones were the exact opposite. The furthest they'd go with cursing was things like 'oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea!' and then they'll laugh at it. Sure, they made lame jokes. Mostly they'd be smart puns and you'd either pretend to laugh at them or really laugh at them.

They were the medicine to all those 'friendly advices' they'd compliment your fashion, your brains, how you danced. And they always did it without any jealousy. Their academic status was always on a high level as well. Higher than yours, even. They did so many activities at the same time that it made you wonder how do they even put up with all these.

You sighed and rolled to your side. You were never good at choosing things. Whatever came on your way you'd just try to accept it. It'd be a problem, a good thing or anything at all. You'd just accept it and move on your life. Sure, it got tiring after some point. You were usually that 'altruist' friend in the group. You liked caring about others more than yourself because whenever you see someone happy because of you, you'd be happy.

It was kind of a relief that you've moved here as well. So you hoped that things will be different here as you drifted off to sleep.

•

You woke up to the sound of Ava's cartoon show's music blasting from the TV. You groaned and tried to lighten down the sound by covering your ears with your pillow and snuggling deeper under the blanket. It didn't and you've already lost sleep so you agressively kicked your blanket down your bed and sat straight up. The sun was shining through your window. _It's a beautiful day outside_ you thought as you walked over to the window and opened it to get some air. _Birds are singing_ you inhaled the fresh air and gazed at the garden. _Flowers are blooming_ you smiled and walked over to your wardrobe.

You picked out one of your usual mom shorts and a colorful stripped shirt that hugged your curves. You also got your black belt since mom shorts are usually a bit oversized on your waist. You wore your ankle-high plain white socks and put on your flower patterned white converse that you painted.

You felt colorful today.

You smiled to yourself on the mirror and posed some silly poses. You heard a giggle and turned to your door to see your mom leaning onto the door as she watched you. ''Good morning.'' you said and walked over to her. ''Good morning. I see you're really colorful today?'' she asked as she raised one of her eyebrows. You shrugged. ''I felt colorful that's why.'' you walked past her and stepped into the living room to see Ava jumping up and down on the couch with the music blasting from TV.

''Good morning little monster.'' you said and walked to the kitchen. ''Good morning to you as well.'' you heard Ava say in a sarcastic tone. You opened the fridge and realized that it was empty. _What the hell._

''Mooom! We have an emergency.'' you shouted and waited for your mom to come. When she came you pointed out to the empty fridge with both of your arms open and with a frown on your face. ''What is this?'' you said in a grumpy voice. She chuckled and rolled her eyes. ''A fridge.'' you groaned. ''Oh really? Thank you for pointing out.'' you rolled your eyes.

''But seriously mom, this is empty!'' you crossed your arms and gave your weight to one of your legs. ''Yeah I can see that.'' she said and walked over to the fridge to close it.

''Yes and so is my stomach.'' you patted your belly and it made a rumbling sound. You heard your mom sigh as she leaned over to the counter. ''I know Ava has been complaining as well. I'm gonna buy the foods today so don't worry.'' she reached to her bag and pulled out her purse. ''In the mean time while we'll be eating out with Ava you can buy some pizza or whatever you like for you and your new friends.'' she said and handed you some money. You looked at the money and sighed, putting it in your pocket.

You felt guilty about wasting money since your mom wouldn't start working till next week. She's a detective which worried you a lot because If there's any cases about a serial killer or whatsoever she'd be in great danger. That's why you moved here as well. She said that she got the biggest case ever and it'll literally change her position in a big way.

There was a faint knock on the door and you left the kitchen and walked towards it. You opened it to reveal Sal and Larry. ''Oh hey guys. Come on in.'' you said as you stepped beside to let them in. They walked inside and you walked over to the kitchen to get your mom. ''Hey mom, Sal and Larry are here.'' you said as she placed her bag on her shoulder. You both walked to the living room. ''Hey boys, come on sit down. Don't be shy.'' your mom chuckled as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

''Uh, mom this is Sal and Larry. And guys this is my mom.'' you said awkwardly with hand motions that you used whenever you are nervous. ''It's nice to meet you Mrs L/N'' both of them said as your mom rolled her eyes.

''Oh please no need to be too formal now. You can call me aunt Jennifer.'' the boys chuckled as they nodded. ''Uh we wanted to say welcome to the Addison Apartments. Everyone here is all friendly except some of them can be quite uh unfriendly? I guess.'' Sal exclaimed. You noticed that his hands were sweaty and he was playing with them. _He must be nervous_ you thought.

''Oh yeah Y/N told me yesterday. I'd like to meet your mom Larry.'' your mom said as Larry smiled. ''Cool, I told my mom as well and you'd be surprised at how happy she was dude.'' he said and when you realized he called your mom 'dude' you bit your lip to not laugh.

He must've realized it a bit later because his eyes opened wide in realization after 3 seconds. ''Uh I meant aunt Jennifer, sorry.'' your mom laughed at it. ''It's okay _dude._ '' she said as you and Sal started to laugh. Larry gave out a nervous laugh as you realized their positions were becoming less nervous.

''Well I have to go to shopping with Ava right now and I left some money to Y/N, you guys order whatever you want. And in case you leave the house,'' she pulled out the spare keys of the house and throw it to you. You caught it and she continued '' Do not lose them.'' she warned you in a serious tone. She knew how much you lost things.

''Alright.'' you said as she and Ava walked towards the door. ''Have fun.'' she said before leaving the house and closing the door. There was a silence after your mom left. You awkwardly stood in the middle of the room with the boys staring to the ground.

''Uh so...'' your voice echoed and you realized you and Sal talked at the same time. You both looked at each other before starting to laugh. All these nervousness really got to you. ''I see you're a Sanity's Fall fan huh.'' you said as you settled on the couch in front of them.

''Wait- you know SF?!'' Larry said in a bit of an excitement as he straightened up on his place. ''Well duh! I love them! Though I don't have much of their merchs.'' you exclaimed grinning. ''Sal, I just decided. She's now our best friend. Heck, sister even.'' you three laughed as Sal started to speak. ''I loved your mom Y/N she's like the ultimate cool mom.'' he said as you grinned. ''Yeah I know, she's just like a teenager trapped inside of a women's body.'' you said as you remembered those times when your mom would try to make you gossip about the boys you like, go shopping with your or to the movies. Heck you'd even have sleepovers.

''So what do you guys usually do here? Anything fun?'' you asked as you felt the warmness of talking to your friends filled your body. Sal and Larry looked at each other, it seemed like they were discussing something but with their eyes? You raised an eyebrow.

''Uh, well you can say that. Nockfell is a small town so we usually go to the lake, movies or mostly each other's houses.'' Sal exclaimed as he shrugged. ''Oh hey dude, I think you should meet the gang as well.'' Larry said looking excited. You heard Sal groan. ''Larry how many times do I have to tell you, calling ourselves a 'gang' doesn't make us sound cool.'' you bit your lip to not laugh but a giggle escaped your lips anyways. Sal looked sooo done with his shit.

''What!? Dude, come on! It does sound cool. Right Y/N?'' when the two boys looked at you for an answer, you nervously bit your lower lip. ''Uh...I guess? I mean gang is usually called for the organized group of criminals. But there are also group of people that you can call gang as well. I mean, like yours. Actually it can change to the number of the people in the group. So, I guess...'' you looked up to see them both watching you and you nervously bit your lip as you felt your body temperature getting hot.

''Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? I don't know why but this happens lots of times, like someone asks me something and I just start speaking a lot and can't stop myself from explaining things with going into the details because I guess I like making sure that they fully understand? I mean, it seems like the only explanation but it might annoy you and I understand I just- oh sorry, I mean please just tell me to shut up whenever I start.'' you spoke fastly with glancing around the room, nervously using hand motions. You inhaled deeply, realizing that you spoke too much again and shyly looked up to see the boys with straight faces.

Just when you looked up to them, their lips turned into a shaking positions and soon they both turned into a laughing mess. You watched them laughing, with your face getting hotter and hotter each second. _I made myself look like a fool_ you started to scold yourself in your mind. Larry fell to the floor while holding his stomach. Sal was leaning towards and soon he fell next to Larry.

__

_You fucked up Y/N. Great._ You kept scolding yourself when they looked up to you with huge smiles on their faces. Well, only in Larry's face but you assumed Sal was smiling as well because his prosthetic was lifted up a bit.

''Dude, you're hilarious.'' Larry said standing up and letting himself fall to the couch. ''You have no idea how you looked when you were desperately trying to explain it.'' Sal said also letting himself fall to the couch. ''Yes, like a wet kitten.'' Larry added while you felt your nervousness slowly drifting away. ''Really? You didn't thought 'Wow, she talks a lot. What an idiot.' ?''

''What?Of course not dude! You're one of the coolest girls I've ever met. Besides Ash of course.'' Larry shrugged. ''Ash?'' ''Oh yeah, you two should definitely meet. I bet you'd get along so well'' you chuckled. You were glad they thought you were 'cool'.

''So, when can I meet her?'' you asked smiling. ''She doesn't live in this apartment. We can walk to her house and be there in 15 minutes but she has to babysit her brother since her parents are always at work.'' you let out an 'Oh'. ''But the school starts very soon and you can meet her there. You're going to the same school with us right?'' Sal asked. You shrugged. ''I have no idea. But I can convince my mom. Though I probably wouldn't have to since she'll most likely accept.'' you said. ''Great.''

•

Sal and Larry returned to their houses after you ordered pizza and three of you ate while chatting. You found out that some months ago a man called Charley got arrested because he killed a women called Mrs. Sanderson. And this wasn't even the most terrifying part. You also found out that Mrs. Sanderson lived in this room and she was also killed here. That's probably why your mom got this room for an affordable price. The thought send shivers down your spine. _Great, another reason to stay awake at night._

They also talked about seeing ghosts with Sal's gearboy. You didn't exactly understand what they meant by that but they told you that they'll take you with them next time to meet Megan. You just said 'sure' and shrugged. You assumed that they were probably talking about a character from a game or a gamer since they mentioned the gearboy. You didn't think much on it.

All in all, today was fun and you liked your new friends. They were definitely not like the boys back at your old school. They were really fun to talk to and you had no idea how fast the time passed while talking to them.

Besides from all of that, you also kinda wondered about Sal's face. Of course you weren't going to ask him. And it wouldn't be lying to say that you didn't even care how his face looked under that mask of his. That wouldn't even be the last thing you'll ever care about him. But in the end, you couldn't deny the fact that you were curious. What happened that he had to use a prosthetic? Was it so bad that it had to cover his all face?

You sighed, pushing the blankets off of your face. Not only his prosthetic but most of the things about him was interesting. Not only him though something about these boys made you feel weird. Sure, by the time you had spend with them you could say that they were more different from the peoples you have ever met but there was also a thing that you couldn't put your finger on.

You stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. You recalled all the things that happened today. Your lips curved into a soft smile.

_''Dude, you're hilarious._

_''You're one of the coolest girls I've ever met.''_

You giggled and turned to your right, hugging the blanket.

_''Y/N you should come with us to the ghost hunting. It'll be pretty exciting.''_

_''Yes, totally dude. You can meet Megan. She's younger than us but I'm sure you two will get along.''_

You smiled widely. _My first friends here_ you sighed _not insulting me and they're pretty funny as well_ your eyelids started to feel heavier each second and finally they closed tight. _This is a great new start._

Hello! Chapter 2 is out in the second day? WoOoOo YES. Although I'm literally talking to no one since no one read my book yet, I'm sure at least ten people will read this.

****

Right?

****

Well, let's just say hopefully. And I know these two chapters were more likely fillers. Well, because I had to prepare a good base before I get into the exciting stuff.

****

As you can see, this takes place after the 'Strange Neighbors' and after Sal meets Ash. Which will be around 'The Wretched' I suppose. Of course, it won't go exactly the same as the game. I'm just trying to not make any mistakes on the timelines and other stuff.

****

Hopefully, you liked it. Please leave your thoughts on the comments so I'll know what to do and what not to do?

****

Sorry my language is not English and I'm only learning it at school so excuse my grammar mistakes.

****

Thank y'all for reading. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do while writing.

****

Word count: 3.998


End file.
